Dynasty Warriors Whose Line is it Anyway?
by Windam X
Summary: The rulers of the Three Kingdoms have gotten together not to fight, but to entertain you in this parody of ABC Family's greatest show. Lu Bu acts as the host.
1. The show begins

Dynasty Warriors Who's Line is it Anyway?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors, or Who's Line is it Anyway they belong to ABC Family and Koei Corporation. Now that the disclaimer is done lets move on with the fic. Enjoy!

"Good evening everybody and welcome to who's line is it anyway! On tonight's show …."

"I'm going to execute you all….. Cao Cao!"

"You have stepped on the tiger's tail and now you will pay…. Sun Jian!"

"I'm only doing this because the people forced me …… Liu Bei!"

"And the the pride of my family has sunken to a new level …. Yuan Shao!"

"Hello I'm your host the mighty Lu Bu! Come on down and lets have some fun!"

(The audience which is comprised of all of the non-playable characters and peons cheers as Lu Bu Sits down at his desk.)

"Hello and welcome to who's line is it anyway the show where everything is made up and the points don't matter, that's right the points don't matter just like how many troops my enemies have because nothing can stand against the mighty Lu Bu!"

"Except for my brothers and I" Liu Bei interrupted "Remember Hu Lao Gate."

Grrrrr, "Liu Bei if you ever mention that again I'll cut your head off and expose it on the end of my Halberd in the middle of Cheng Du square for all of your beloved people to see!" Lu Bu threatened.

(Liu Bei shuts up.)

(Sun Jian places his hand on Liu Bei's shoulder.) "Aw don't take him seriously if he hurts you he'll lose that bet he made backstage before the show with your brother Zhang Fei."

"Hah!" Cao Cao laughed. "Lu Bu can't hurt anybody and Zhang Fei can't drink any alcohol! We'll see how long that lasts!"

(Meanwhile Backstage we see Zhang Fei sitting down with Guan Yu, Zhao Yun, Ma Chao, and Huang Zhong. Zhang Fei looks like he's about to throw a temper tantrum.)

"DAMMIT!" Zhang Fei roared! "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN! 6 HOURS? 12 HOURS? A DAY? HOW LONG!"

"Zhang Fei….. It's only been 5 minutes." Guan Yu said tiredly.

(Back on stage)

".Anyway" Lu Bu starts. Let's get the show started with a game called Press Conference! This is for all four of you."

(All four performers stand up and come onto the stage; Sun Jian grabs a fake podium sitting next to Lu Bu's desk and sets it up in the center of the stage.)

"Okay what happens in this game is Sun Jian is hosting a press conference, however he does not who he is but Yuan Shao, Cao Cao, and Liu Bei do, Sun Jian has to guess who he is based on clues given to him by the other guys."

(Cao Cao, Liu Bei, and Yuan Shao look at the card that shows who Sun Jian is. Yuan Shao and Cao Cao give a quiet laugh while Liu Bei looks a little freaked out at the suggestion the card.)

"Alright when you are ready Sun Jian start the conference."

(Sun Jian's Identity: **Guan Yu announcing that he has shaved off his beard.**)

"Okay thank you all for coming here tonight I will now take any questions you may have, any questions at all. Yes you in the blue."

"Yes Thank You, Ihate Shu from the Daily Conqueror". "What made you decide to do this?"

"Well it was not an easy decision but uh after carefully consideration I decided that if I did this it would help me get my dream career that I've wanted since high school."

"And what career might that be?"Cao Cao asked.

"I would rather not say at the moment." Sun Jian replied "but I'll let you now later. Anyway if that's all" Sun Jian continued "lets move on with you in the yellow."

"Yes, Su Perelite, from the Local Nobility, um aren't you worried that people will have a hard time recognizing who you are now? I mean I do not think your nickname really suit you anymore."

".Hey it's not like I'm some kind of super hero with a flashy name in disguise" Sun Jian answered "I'm just plain old me, so of course people will recognize me!" "Alright then if you're done."

(Sun Jian turns to Liu Bei)

How about you in the green, any questions."

"Thank You, Han Han from Virtue Today, I still do not understand why you did this, it was so long and beautiful. What were you hoping to achieve?"

(Lu Bu snickers at this question, and Sun Jian stares at Liu Bei suspiciously)

"Hey, I was desperate for that dream job alright!" Sun Jian exclaimed "just drop it already!" Su Perelite do you have any more questions?

"Yes, you mentioned earlier that you did this to get a new career. But I was wondering have you told your friends about the steps you have taken to get it, or perhaps maybe your brothers?" Yuan Shao inquired

"Nope, you three gentlemen are the first people to hear about this. Even my brothers do not know about what I have done or about my new career" Sun Jian answered. "Any more questions?"

(Cao Cao raises his hand)

"Yes Ihate Shu anything else you want to know?"

"Yes, what have you done with the silk bag you used to have to cover it up?"

(Lu Bu starts turning red trying to keep himself from laughing, but is failing miserably)

Sun Jian gives Cao Cao a confused look but quickly recovers and replies "err I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh I think you do." Cao Cao cockily says.

"You know Ihate Shu." Sun Jian started "for someone who's about 2 feet shorter than me, and is unarmed you have a lot of guts getting all snooty to me! THE FORMER LORD OF THE BEAUTIFUL BEARD!"

(Sun Jian then starts stroking his chin and chest impersonating Guan Yu, Lu Bu starts laughing hysterically at this while Cao Cao hides his face form the cameras trying desperately to not let anyone see him smile, because Sun Jian looks like such an idiot doing a Guan Yu impersonation.)

(Lu Bu taps the buzzer)

"All right Sun Jian I think you've figured it out, who are you?" Lu Bu asked

"Okay" Sun Jian started "I think I'm Guan Yu and I'm announcing that I have shaved my beard off."

"Yes!" Lu Bu exclaimed as the four performers return to their seats. "That was great, 1000 points to Sun Jian for his wonderful Guan Yu impression"

(Sun Jian smirks and starts doing winning gestures)

"hmph" Yuan Shao snorted "This is below my dignity, how on earth did I let you talk me into this Lu Bu!"

"Shut up Yuan Shao, and let's move on to one of the best games here on Dynasty Warriors Who's Line called scenes from a helmet!

(the four performers move to either side of the stage, Cao Cao and Yuan Shao move to the left while Sun Jian and Liu Bei are on the right.)

"How this game works is I'm going to pull suggestions out of this helmet that have been provided for us by the audience before the show of things that they want to see their lords act out for us. We've kept only the good ones and have put them in this helmet. Alright let's begin starting with…

(Lu Bu pulls a piece of paper out of the helmet.)

"**Things** **found in Sima Yi's appointment book**"

(Sun Jian walks out onto the stage)

"8:00, plot to kill Zhuge Liang, 8:30, plot to kill Zhuge Liang, 9:00 plot to kill Zhuge Liang, 9:30 plot to……. BZZZZTTT (Lu Bu cuts him off with the buzzer)

(Sun Jian walks off the stage and Liu Bei walks on)

"7 PM pick Zhang He up for date, 8PM dinner with Zhang He, 9PM make out with Zhang He" BZZZZTTT (Lu Bu hits the buzzer)

"Good one Liu Bei" Lu Bu commented "but if that's all lets move on to… **Unusual 21st century television programs for Pang Tong to make a guest appearance on**."

(Cao Cao walks onto the stage)

Cao Cao trying his absolute best to do a Pang Tong impression but horribly failing says "_well_ _I'd like to vote Zhuge Liang off the island_" BZZZZTTT

(Liu Bei and Sun Jian are snickering at Cao Cao's impression as he walks off the stage after which Sun Jian walks on.)

Sun Jian doing a half decent impression says "_Well yes I would have to say that that is my final answer."_ BZZZZTTT

(Yuan Shao walks onto the stage)

"Enough talk" Yuan Shao starts to strike a few poses then brings his arm close to his body and begins to motion drawing cards of his wrist, his cape has started to flow by the work of some unknown force ,and doing an even worse impression than Cao Cao'syells "LET'S DUEL!" BZZZZTTT

(As Yuan Shao returns to his place Cao Cao has turned his back to the audience but we see him breathing very hard, Liu Bei has covered his face with his hand, Sun Jian has mysteriously ended up on the floor and Lu Bu is in tears.)

"HA! HA! HA! Heh! Heh! phew! Aw oh my god that was funny. I didn't know you had it in you Yuan Shao!" Lu Bu says after a struggle to regain his composure.

"Consider it a rare honor Lu Bu." Yuan Shao replied

Man I'll be dreaming about that for weeks. Alright moving along" (Lu Bu pulls out another suggestion) "**Times** **when flipping a coin is NOT an appropriate method of decision making**"

(Cao Cao walks onto the stage)

Alright, heads we chain the ships together, or tails we don't." (pretends to flip a coin) "Heads, all troops start chaining the ships together." BZZZZTTT

(Yuan Shao walks onto the stage and signals for Liu Bei and Sun Jian to join him)

"Heads Yuan Tan is my heir or tails Yuan Shang is." (Pretends to flip coin), "Tails, congratulations Yuan Shang you are to be my successor when I die" Yuan Shao says as he shakes Liu Bei's hand. BZZZZTTT

"Pretty much sums up both of your demises doesn't it? Next we have…. heh heh, **Before Huang Gai's defection plan and the fire attack, other strategies Zhuge Liang and Zhou Yu considered using at Chi Bi"**

(Liu Bei walks out onto the stage)

Liu Bei doing an impression of Zhou Yu "_it's so simple if we just give Lu Xun some matches and unleash him on the Wei fleet our victory is assured._" BZZZZTTT

(Liu Bei walks off and Cao Cao walks on)

Cao Cao doing a Zhou Yu impression "_We are clearly out matched and have no hopes of victory, let's just give him the Qiao sisters and surrender so we can spare ourselves the humiliation_." BZZZZTTT (there is much wailing and booing from all members of the audience who have no affiliation to Wei.)

* * *

(At this time back stage we see Zhou Yu with his sword in hand being restrained desperately by Sun Ce and Sun Quan as he tries to make it to the main stage to kill Cao Cao for his last comment.)

"Zhou Yu!" Sun Ce yelled "calm down it's just a game it's not like it actually happened!"

Still struggling Zhou Yu snapped "I don't care if it's a game or not! Cao Cao will pay for making fun of me like that!"

(Zhou Yu manages to break free of their grips and runs off with Sun Ce and Sun Quan hot on his tail. Meanwhile back on stage with our unsuspecting performers)

* * *

(Liu Bei walks back onto the stage)

Liu Bei doing a Zhuge Liang impression "_We shall place Zhao Yun, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Taichi Ci, Guan Ping, and yourself lord Zhou Yu at the front of our fleet and have you do a hoedown, that should be enough to unnerve Cao Cao's army and destroy their will to fight." _BZZZZTTT (Lu Bu is silent but the members of the audience with no affiliation to Wei are cheering loudly)

(Sun Jian walks onto the stage)

Doing a Zhuge Liang impression "_after I call the southeastern winds we shall give Zhang Fei the beans and position him at the head of our fleet with his back facing the Wei fleet." _BZZZZTTT (Lu Bu taps the buzzer but he cannot stop laughing, Liu Bei gives Sun Jian a weird look)

Still trying to control his laughter Lu Bu reaches into the helmet and pulls the next suggestion that reads "**The real reason why Liu Bei was so eager to recruit Ma Chao at Jia Meng Gate" **

(Liu Bei looks incredibly nervous as Yuan Shao steps onto the stage)

"Wow he lives up to his reputation Handsome Ma Chao." BZZZZTTT

(Liu Bei has started to sweat)

(Sun Jian walks onto the stage and signals Cao Cao to join him)

Cao Cao starts pretending to take off his clothes and Sun Jian gapes in awe at the sight and says "Damn! So that's why they call you Ma Chao the splendid!" BZZZZTTT

(Liu Bei has turned a light red and is shaking slightly)

(Cao Cao steps onto the stage)

"I want to grab his spear"BZZTBZZT BZZT(Lu Bu hits the buzzer multiple times indicating the end of the game.)

(Liu Bei has turned a light shade of purple and is shaking and sweating like mad)

"That was terrific 1000 points to Liu Bei for having to endure all that stuff about Ma Chao."

(Liu Bei starts calming down, and his breathing and color have started to return to normal)

* * *

(Meanwhile back stage we now see Ma Chao with his weapon in hand trying to get to the main stage to kill Cao Cao but he is being restrained by Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei.)

"Let go of me!" Ma Chao raged "He's just given me yet another reason to kill him" "Ma Chao!" Zhao Yun pleaded "please you must control yourself, don't lose your head over a taunt!"

* * *

(Meanwhile back on stage all of the performers have returned to their seats)

"All right everybody we'll be back with more Dynasty Warriors Who's Line at a later date! Keep checking for updates!" Lu Bu yells before the first intermission starts.

* * *

Will the show be a hit? Will Zhou Yu and Ma Chao extract revenge on Cao Cao? Who will win the bet between Zhang Fei and Lu Bu? Find out this and maybe more when the next chapter of Dynasty Warriors Who's Lineis it Anywayis posted!

* * *

So how was that? Did I do a good Job? Please review and give me your opinion, all comments and suggestions are welcome.

Just in case you have not figured it out yet all of the sentences in italic mean someone is doing an impression, and all of the bold letters are the suggestions.


	2. The second segment

**Disclaimer: as much as I wish I did, I do not own Dynasty Warriors, or Who's Line is it Anyway they belong to ABC Family and Koei Corporation. Now that the disclaimer is done lets move on with chapter 2 of the fic. Enjoy!**

"Welcome back everybody to Dynasty Warriors Who's Line is it Anyway the, I'm your fearsome host the mighty Lu Bu and this is the show where everything is made up and the points don't matter, that's right the points are like AA meetings and non-alcoholic wine to Zhang Fei."

(Cao Cao, Sun Jian and Yuan Shao all nod their heads in agreement Liu Bei however looks annoyed but opts against bursting out as it would not be the virtuous thing to do.)

"He'll always be a drunk. Actually I'll bet he's already gone mad not being able to drink because of our bet."

* * *

(Meanwhile at that very moment backstage, we see Zhang Fei Guan Yu and Huang Zhong sitting at a table watching the live broadcast of the show via an Illusion created by Pang Tong's staff. Ma Chao has been tied up by Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei so he won't do any thing rash to Cao Cao for the insult delivered to him earlier in the show. )

"Ha! Ha!" Zhang Fei laughed "the jokes on you Lu Bu! I have not touched even a drop of alcohol!"

"Yes brother" Guan Yu stated "You have been doing rather well controlling yourself."

(Pang Tong enters carrying a tray of wine glasses)

"Hello folks!" Pang Tong greeted happily "I thought you guys might be thirsty so I brought some wine for everybod….. Lord Ma Chao why are you tied up to that chair?"

"Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei tied me up because I tried to kill Cao Cao again for an insult." Ma Chao replied sounding annoyed

"Oh well I suppose I'll have to bottle feed you your wine then." Pang Tong joked "oh and Lord Zhang Fei since I hear that you have a bet with Lu Bu I brought you some water instead."

(Pang Tong gives everybody a glass of wine and gives the water to Zhang Fei. Everybody starts' drinking happily, but Zhang Fei has started to sweat and shake profusely trying to contain himself but he looks like he could burst like a geyser in a matter of seconds.)

* * *

(Back on stage)

Anyway let's start the second part of our show with a game called Let's Make a Date! this one is for all four of you"

(All four performers each go to a stool in the center of the stage)

"What happens in this game is that Cao Cao, Sun Jian and Yuan Shao are all bachelors appearing on a dating type show hoping to be picked by Liu Bei, however they each have a strange identity written for them on these cards. At the end Liu Bei is going to have to guess who each bachelor is."

(Sun Jian, Cao Cao and Yuan Shao all look at their identities. Sun Jian seems indifferent with his, Yuan Shao is silently wording out "for the love of god no", and Cao Cao starts glaring at Lu Bu.)

"Heh, oh man I am really going to enjoy this. Liu Bei when you are ready please begin."

Liu Bei immitating a very high female voice "_Bachelor number one how are you doing today_?"

Sun Jian's Identity: **Yan Liang at the battle of Bai Ma getting cocky before being attacked and killed by Guan Yu.**

"Very fine thank you! I'm having a great time out here." Sun Jian declared

"Liu Bei still speaking with a high voice "Some of _my hobbies include horse back riding, and swimming. What are some of your hobbies?_"

"Well I definitely enjoy horse back riding but I also like to…….." Suin Jian pauses and looks into the audience where he spots Song Xian "What are you lookin at? Oh you want to fight with me huh? Is that it? Well bring it on!"

(Sun Jian rushes to the second row of the stands and starts pretending to beat the toast out of Song Xian. Afterwards he quickly turns around and spots Wei Xu in the audience.)

"Oh you want some to!" Sun Jian challenged

(Sun Jian rushes to the edge of the front row and pretends to beat Wei Xu.)

"Ha! Take that! You and your stupid lord are no match for me" Sun Jian bellowed

Liu Bei with high voice "_well at least I know your no pushover_. _Um, Bachelor number two how are you_?"

Yuan Shao's Identity:** Slowly turning into Gan Ning**

"I'm just dandy thank you very much!" Yuan Shao responded with his normal voice

Liu Bei with high voice "_I love candy if you were a type of candy what kind would you be_?"

Yuan Shao with his normal voice" Interesting question. I think I would be one of those gobstoppers. Because they have multiple layers and they are always……." The change begins and Yuan Shao is now doing a half impression of Gan Ning

(AN think Gan Ning's Voice with Yuan Shao's accent)

" _Changing flavors and colors and they're just so wild much like me_!"

(Lu Bu has put his head down on his desk and is banging his fist with laughter.)

Liu Bei with high voice "_What a strange and yet wonderful voice you have. Bachelor number three, what about you_? _How do you feel today?_"

Cao Cao's Identity: **Is rapidly growing more and more attracted to host Lu Bu and** **swears to kill anyone who even as much as looks at Lu Bu.**

Cao Cao struggling to bury is annoyance over his identity sarcastically answers "I feel absolutely wonderful"

Liu Bei with high voice "_I want to travel someday if we went traveling where would you take me_?"

Cao Cao having gotten over his identity issue replies "Well I suppose we might travel to France since I hear they have a reputation for romantic settings but I….."

_  
_(Cao Cao stops short and stares at Lu Bu)

Cao Cao Sounding all romantic "Well what do we have here? Such broad muscles, such a handsome antennae ornament" Cao Cao walks over to Lu Bu's desk and starts stroking Lu Bu's head "I think I'm in love."

(Lu Bu reaches for his Halberd)

"Ooh, feisty I like it!" Cao Cao exclaimed

Liu Bei with high voice "_I'm_ _glad you do cause_ _I sure don't. Oh well bachelor number one"_

"Yes what is it?" Sun Jian replied

Liu Bei with high voice "_I love nature if you were an animal what would you be_?"

"Well I think I'd be an ox because I…….. Hey what the hell is that? Aw Holy (**CENSORED)** it's headed straight for me! Well then I'll just have to…. ARRGHH"

(Sun Jian pretends to have been struck down and fall on the floor)

Very quietly Sun Jian weakly says "How could I be….. Killed by someone….. Like you " Sun Jian sticks up is hand which has been blurred by the illusionist filming the show, and then pretends to die.

Liu Bei with high voice "_I get the feeling that we won't be seeing each other again anytime soon_. _Um bachelor number two_."

Yuan Shao still doing his half impression of Gan Ning "_Yeah what do you want_!

Liu Bei with high voice " _when I go to the beach I like to sun bathe, what do like to do at the beach if anything_?"

"_Well by favorite thing to do is_….." Yuan Shao has now completely transformed to Gan Ning "_MUG PEOPLE AND TAKE ALL OF THEIR STUFF, AND THEN MUG THEM AGAIN JUST FOR THE HELL OF IT, I WANNA FIGHT_! _DAMN! THIS ARMOUR IS SO FANCY IT'S JUST NOT ME!_"

(Yuan Shao pretends to undo the upper garments of his armor and then pretends to chug it aside before drawing his sword and doing an impersonation of Gan Ning's Musou attack starts running randomly around the studio coming very close to hitting a few people)

Liu Bei With high voice "_um wow what energy, I advise you watch the sugar. Bachelor number three_."

(Cao Cao is currently stroking Lu Bu's chin)

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?" Cao Cao roared

Liu Bei with high voice "_I'm sorry I just wanted to_…."

Cao Cao interrupts him "Just wanted to what? Take a look at my man here?"

(This comment earns Cao Cao a deafening roar of laughter from the audience) "If you as much as…… hey you! Did you think I didn't see that!"

(Cao Cao walks up towards Chen Gong in the audience)

"If I catch you eyeing him again I swear I'll not only kill you but I'll hunt down the rest of your family! Do I make myself clear?" Cao Cao asked in an icy voice

(Chen Gong nervously nods)

"Good" (Cao Cao returns to his stool and Lu Bu rapidly hits the buzzer. Yuan Shao also returns and Sun Jian gets up off the floor)

"Well Liu Bei you better savor this moment because we will never ever see it again as long as we live! Who were they?" Lu Bu asked

"Liu Bei back to his normal voice "that was some incredible acting, I've got a few guesses but I really do not know."

"Just guess Liu Bei you must have some idea." Lu Bu responded

"well at first I thought Sun Jian was you Lu Bu since he acted so tough, but after I saw him go after Song Xian and Wei Xu in the audience the only person who came to mind was Yan Liang, and if that's true then I'm Guessing he was being killed by my brother Guan Yu?"

"Yes that's it exactly" Lu Bu cheered

"Yuan Shao….. I never thought I'd ever see him ditch his noble upbringing and turn into Gan Ning." Liu Bei commented

"Correct again Liu Bei" Lu Bu replied

"And as for Cao Cao…."

"Just hurry up and guess Liu Bei!" Cao Cao snapped "It was embarrassing enough to have to do this in front of all of my officers. I want to put it behind me."

"Wow if Cao Cao is that upset about it then he must have really hated having to pretend to be attracted to you Lu Bu."

"Yes excellent guessing Liu Bei!" Lu Bu congratulated

(All four performers put away their stools and return to their seats)

"That was brilliant 1000 points for Liu Bei and Sun Jian, 1500 points for Yuan Shao for showing us that he does have a wild side, and minus 500 points to Cao Cao for stroking me like that and then saying he hated it!" Lu Bu exclaimed

"Hey Cao Cao have you ever noticed how it seems you hate everything?" Liu Bei asked

"That's because I DO Liu Bei!" Cao Cao growled "and it's all because of Koei's character modifications that they did to me when they made Dynasty Warriors 5!"

"Hey time out! Let's not even cross that bridge Cao Cao." Sun Jian interrupted "if we stopped to talk about what we hated about Koei's personality changes some of us would be here until next year."

"Í hope Koei does not get any ideas from this show" Yuan Shao said nervously "it would ruin all of our images, especially my noble heritage."

"Yuan Shao, can you go even 3 seconds without thinking about your damn heritage?" Cao Cao asked

"I'll answer that question Cao Cao." Lu Bu interrupted "No he can't so let's just forget about him and move on with a game called 2-line vocabulary. This game is for Cao Cao, Sun Jian, and Liu Bei.

(Audience cheers as the three leaders walk onto the stage)

"What happens in this game is that Cao Cao, Liu Bei, and Sun Jian are going to act out a scene for us, however Sun Jian and Liu Bei can only say two lines each for the whole scene but Cao Cao can say whatever he wants. The scene is Zhang Liao played by Cao Cao along with Li Dian played by Liu Bei and Yue Jin played by Sun Jian is preparing to go out to face the Wu army which is rapidly advancing towards He Fei."

"Hey wait a minute!" Sun Jian interrupted "Why am I playing a Wei officer who's going to fight my own kingdom?

"Hey were just acting here, it's for all of our fans who bother to read this fic. Anyway Sun Jian the only things you are allowed to say in this scene are **oh my god that's huge, **and **why do I have to put up with this**. Liu Bei the only things you can say are **should I use my bow**, and **I don't think this is going to work. **Alright then when you are ready start the scene."

"Ok you two the Wu army is coming here and we have to hold them back our lord arrives with reinforcements." Cao Cao stated

"Oh my god that's huge!" Sun Jian exclaimed

"Yes they their army is huge, it out numbers our own at least 12 to 1" Cao Cao responded

"Should I use my bow?" Liu Bei asked

"No! Not yet but you can later, okay here's the plan, Yue Jin you are going to take half of our men and guard the castle"

Before Cao Cao can finish speaking he is interrupted by Sun Jian "Why do I have to put up with this!"

"You put up with it because you are a soldier and you are going to follow my plan! Ok?"

Cao Cao is again interrupted but by Liu Bei this time "I don't think this is going to work."

"Of course it will work! Our great lord came up with it! He even wrote it down!"

(Cao Cao pretends to unfold a piece of paper)

Sun Jian looks amazed and says "Oh my god that's huge!"

"What is? The plan?" Cao Cao asked confused "No it isn't its very simple. Here take a look."

"I don't think this going to work" Liu Bei repeated

"Shut up Li Dian!" Cao Cao roared getting angry "just have faith it will work."

"Why do I have to put up with this?" Sun Jian questioned

"Look I know Li Dian's lack of confidence is distressing but we must get over it. Now then, onto the task at hand. Li Dian you and I are going to strike out and…."

"I don't think this is going to work." Liu Bei interrupted

"Look, would you just try to have some faith, please Li Dian?" Cao Cao begged

"Should I use my bow?" Liu Bei asked and then pretends to do fake bow movements

"Oh my god that's huge!" Sun Jian commented

"LOOK! WOULD THE TWO OF YOU STOP FOOLING AROUND!" Cao Cao practically shouted "We have to concentrate!"

"Why do I have to put up with this!" Sun Jian retorted

"Okay I'm sorry I understand that we are all under a lot of pressure to defend this territory." Cao Cao apologized "what the… aw crap their here we wasted too much time!"

"Should I use my bow?" Liu Bei asked and then pretended to shoot an arrow off

"No! How is that going to help us now?" Cao Cao asked aggravated

"I don't think this is going to work." Liu Bei muttered

"OF COURSE IT DIDN'T WORK! ALL YOU SUCCEEDED IN DOING IS GETTING THEM MAD!" Cao Cao yelled

"Why do I put up with this?" Sun Jian murmured

"You won't have to put up with it much longer Yue Jin." Cao Cao consoled "I'll go out there with 800 hundred of our men and repel them."

(Liu Bei is about to say something but Cao Cao quickly turns around and cuts him off)

"Li Dian if you doubt me one more time I'm going to have you executed! Now then." Cao Cao pretends to spin a pike over his head "I'm going out to fight them."

"Oh my god that's huge" Sun Jian points to where Cao Cao was pretending to spin a pike

BZZTTT BZZTTT BZZTTT

(Lu Bu rapidly hits the buzzer and the performers return to their seats)

"Wow I thought Cao Cao was going to hurt someone there for a moment. Would have been funny if he did." Lu Bu commented

(Cao Cao smirks)

"Any who 1000 points for Cao Cao so he can pay for some anger management classes. 500 for the other two for almost driving him insane." Lu Bu added

(Cao Cao's smirk disappears)

"That's it for this segment but stay tuned when we return with more Dynasty Warriors who's line is it anyway!"

* * *

I hope this chapter was funny cause I thought it was missing something but I am not sure what……. Oh well it's 2:45 in the morning and I've got to hit the sack please take some time and review all comments and suggestions positive or negative are welcome as long as you are being honest about it. If you think it needs improvement please tell me, or if you think it was just plain awful please let me know as well so I can try to improve it. Until the next segment R&R 


	3. The third segment

**I do not own Dynasty Warriors or Whose Line is it Anyway, they belong to the Koei Corporation and ABC Family. Now that the disclaimer is done let's move on to the 3rd chapter of this fic. Enjoy!**

"Welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyway the show that gives the Dynasty Warriors another reason to live other than fighting."

(An eerie silence fills the studio as the audience and the performers are having difficulty believing what they have just heard Lu Bu say.)

"…..Just kidding! This is merely a temporary peace before we all go back to our homes and start slaughtering each other in glorious brutal conflict!" Lu Bu exclaimed cheerfully

(Liu Bei begins to shudder uncomfortably at the term "glorious brutal conflict", Sun Jian and Cao Cao both give small smirks, and Yuan Shao really does not seem to care for Lu Bu's sense of humor or violent comments.)

"Before we continue on with the show I would like to point out that due to the requests of the reviewers at the author of this fic has sent us some brand new equipment from the future. So now we have two lovely new musicians with 21st century style instruments to help us entertain our audience. Everyone let's give a round of applause for Zhuge Liang's wife Yue Ying on the keyboard and The Queen of the Nanman tribes Zhu Rong on the electric guitar."

(Audience cheers as Yue Ying and Zhu Rong take a bow)

"And we also now have cameras to help record this show, so unfortunately as if the job market wasn't already small enough, effective immediately the following sorcerers we hired to film the show are now fired. I shall now read the list to you in alphabetical order."

(Despite that what he has just said is not very positive sounding Lu Bu is grinning as he pulls out the list of names)

"Zhang Jiao……… (Lu Bu puts the list away) You are fired and are now ordered to leave the studio immediately." Lu Bu announces

(At that very instant Zhang Jiao, Zhang Bao, and Zhang Liang barge onto the set)

"This is an outrage Lu Bu!" Zhang Jiao yelled in a fury "May the heavens smite you!"

(Just as Zhang Jiao finishes yelling Dian Wei, Huang Gai, and Wei Yan all wearing sun glasses and black vests with the word **SECURITY **written on the back of them enter from the opposite side of the stage as the Zhang brothers)

"Ah heaven has heard our call." Zhang Jiao exclaims at the sight of the three brutes "Now inflict your wrath upon Lu Bu!"

(Lu Bu snaps his fingers and points at the three Zhangs. Dian Wei Cracks his knuckles, Huang Gai starts tapping his palm with his Shadow Rod, and Wei Yan begins to emit low growls as the three approach the Yellow Turban leaders.)

"Wait! What are you doing?" Zhang Jiao started to panic "IN THE NAME OF HEAVEN STOOOOOOOPPPPPPP!"

(The three warriors begin to beat the crap out of the Zhang brother's, although the fight is being blurred out by the censor, we see that Lu Bu is clearly enjoying the fight, Sun Jian and Cao Cao start making bets on whether the Zhang brothers survive the fight, Yuan Shao snorts at this behavior which he considers barbaric, and Liu Bei is desperately trying to ignore Zhang Jiao's little girlish screams of pain. After about 20 seconds the security warriors carry away the bloody carcasses off the set, we see Zhang Jiao twitching indicating he is still alive.

"Well Cao Cao that's 10 bucks you owe me!" Sun Jian laughed

"Damn!" (Cao Cao pays him)

"Ah well that was a refreshing change of pace; actually I'm kind of shocked that they lasted as long as they did." Lu Bu commented

"I still don't understand how you or anyone else finds that amusing." Liu Bei mumbled

"You planned to eventually have at least one fight happen by the end of the show, didn't you Lu Bu?" Cao Cao asked eyeing Lu Bu suspiciously

"Hey My bet with Zhang Fei only says that I can't hurt or fight anybody, we never said that I can't threaten anyone or have others do the fighting for me." Lu Bu replied

* * *

(Meanwhile back stage)

"So, Lu Bu thinks he can find loop holes around our bet eh?" Zhang Fei mused "Well he's not the only one who can play that game! Hey, Zhao Yun!"

"What is it Zhang Fei?"

(Zhang Fei gives Zhao Yun a bottle of wine)

"Drink this bottle of wine for me." Zhang Fei said

(Zhao Yun looks confused for a moment but shrugs it off and starts to drink)

"What is the purpose of this Brother?" Guan Yu asked

"My bet with Lu Bu says that only I can't drink but we never said I could not handle the wine, or let others drink it for me." Zhang Fei answered triumphantly

"Zhang Fei….. That makes absolutely no sense." Guan Yu groaned at the stupidity of resulting from his brother's desperation

(Zhang Fei ponders this for a minute before realizing that Guan Yu is correct. Zhang Fei's desperation finally gets the better of him and then……..)

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

(Return to the stage where this shout is heard. Lu Bu is caught off guard and has dropped his note cards, Sun Jian covers his ears, Yuan Shao has fallen off his seat, Cao Cao looks like he's reliving some traumatizing moment from his past, and Liu Bei has his face in his head in annoyance as he is the only one who immediatley knows what the sound is.)

"What the hell was that?" Sun Jian exclaimed

Picking up his note cards Lu Bu smirks and replies "I think someone's desperate for a drink." He turns to Liu Bei who still has his face covered "Anyway let's keep this show going with a game called Multiple Personalities! This one is for Sun Jian, Cao Cao, and Yuan Shao."

(The chosen performers come onto the stage, as Lu Bu starts pulling out some props)

"What happens in this game is our performers are going to act out a scene while holding these props, however each of these props has a strange personality attached to it." Lu Bu explains

(Lu Bu hands Cao Cao a scroll, Sun Jian a plastic version of the imperial seal, and Yuan Shao a wooden sword

"Whoever is holding the scroll is….. heh heh is Doctor Evil!"

(Cao Cao groans and rolls his eyes)

"That couldn't have worked out better if I planed it…. Whoever is holding the imperial seal is Liu Chan!

(Liu Bei glares at Lu Bu)

"Lastly whoever is holding the wooden sword is Xu Zhu!"

(Yuan Shao curses under his breath, and secretly swears revenge on Cao Cao for convincing him to this show.)

"The scene is three soldiers at the battle of Si Shui Gate, the Allied forces side. When you are ready begin the scene."

(Cao Cao sticks his pinky up to his mouth)

"_Will any one of you help me tear down this fricken gate_?" Cao Cao asks the other performers

"_N.. No.. Noble spirits l.. lend us your strength_" Sun Jian stutters

(Liu Bei refuses to watch his son being mocked and turns his back to the cameras)

"_Duh I'll help you_" Yuan Shao says trying his best to sound dumb but he is unable to lose his nobleman's accent

"_I do not think it will be very difficult to scatter that fricken Hua Xiong and his fricken army if we use my giant" _(Cao Cao does the quotation fingers) _"Ar-bal-est."_

"_I..I hope Xing Cai isn't out here on the battlefield."_

"_Duh I'll go find Xing Cai."_

"_No… If I'm to become stronger and protect my loved ones I must go. Let me borrow your sword."_

(Yuan Shao and Sun Jian switch items)

"_Now I can go and duh… rescue her and tear down that gate." _Sun Jian as Xu Zhu said

"_G…Good luck to you."_ Yuan Shao as Liu Chan replied

"_Who need a mere sword when you have the force of a giant evil empire behind you?"_Cao Cao still as Dr. Evil asked

"_A… An evil empire will not make you any stronger as an individual!" _

"_Really? Well why don't you hold this scroll and then tell me otherwise."_

(Cao Cao and Yuan Shao switch items)

Yuan Shao brings his pinky to his lip_ "I believe we should capture Hua Xiong and ransom him for… _(Camera close up on Yuan Shao)_ "One Hundred Billion Dollars!"_

(Cao Cao and Sun Jian both start to laugh)

Cao Cao as Liu Chan "_D.._ _Dr. Evil this is 190s! T...That amount of money d.. doesn't even exist!" I..I mean we might as well b.. be asking Dong Zhuo to give up Diao Chan to us and to go on a diet!"_

(Audience Roars with laughter and Lu Bu looks like he is having a hard time breathing.)

* * *

(Meanwhile at that very moment in the palace of Chang An)

"HOW DARE THEY MAKE FUN OF ME LIKE THAT! I'LL SHOW THEM ALL!"

(Scene pans out to reveal the shouting voice to belong to Dong Zhuo who is watching the show from a TV Li Jue and Guo Si stole from the studio. The room Dong Zhuo is in is dark being lit only by the light from the screen, however we see several dead plants, soiled dishes, empty wine bottles, and unfinished bags of high fat snack treats scattered through out the room. Oh yeah, Li Su and Fan Chou are lying on the ground….. unmoving.

"I'LL ATTACK THAT STUDIO RIGHT NOW!" Dong Zhou tries to get up but is unable to push himself off his couch. He does not succeed in getting up until Li Ru was able to round up 1000 of his soldiers to assist him all equipped with gas masks. After about 12 minutes of trying they succeed at lifting him up. Once up, he starts walking for the door but pathetically enough collapses from exhaustion after walking about 2 inches.

"D… Damn it all." Dong Zhou curses as he passes out from fatigue.

* * *

(Back at the studio)

"_Duh Dr. Evil, Even I knew that! And people think I'm stupid." _Sun Jian as Xu Zhu picked up

"_Look! I 've come here from another fricken country and I've been frozen for…… uh negative 1800 fricken years , okay. Gotta give me the info, man at the top needs the info." _

Yuan Shao as Dr. Evil responded

(Liu Bei is perplexed and at the same time intrigued at Yuan Shao's unusual time calculation, and has made a note to ask Zuo Ci, or Zhuge Liang later on if it's possible to travel through time in that fashion)

"_the top? I thought lord Yuan Shao was at the top. He is our commander….Duh isn't he?." _Sun Jianreplied

(Yuan Shao forces Sun Jian to take the scroll)

"Yes he is! For you see I am the great Yuan Shao!" Yuan Shao proudly exclaims

"_Lo… Lord Yuan Shao thank goodness you are here! Now we can… can… OH GOD I'M JUST TO SCARED! S… SCREW XING CAI, I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!_

(Cao Cao turns and runs off the stage and starts hiding behind Liu Bei)

"F.. Father P.. Pl.. Please pr… protect me!"

(Liu Bei begins to consider giving Zhuge Liang permission to begin another northern campaign against Wei once the show is over.)

Sun Jian throws the scroll back to Yuan Shao _"Duh he can be such a coward sometimes. Oh well we can finish this ourselves, right?"_

"_Allow me to demonstrate the awesome lethality of the Allen Parson's project". _Does the quotation fingers_ "Fire the Ar-bal-est!_

BZZZZZTTT BZZZZZZTTT BZZZZZTTT

(Lu Bu taps the buzzer as the performers return to their seats)

"That was great 5000 points to Cao Cao and Yuan Shao for their hilarious Doctor Evil impressions! And an extra 1500 points to Liu Bei for taking his son's humiliation so well!"

(Sun Jian starts making pleading gestures)

"Oh all right! 1000 points to Sun Jian for being able to avoid making an idiot of himself by doing a Dr. Evil Impression."

"What was Dr. Evil doing in the later Han period?" Cao Cao asked

"Beats me, I just read these suggestions, I don't make them." Lu Bu replied

"Whoever does come up with them is dead once I find them." Yuan Shao whispered under his breath

"Let's keep things moving along with a game called Narrate! This game is for Cao Cao and Liu Bei!"

(Cao Cao and Liu Bei walk up to the stage)

"What happens in this game is that Liu Bei and Cao Cao are going to perform what is called a film noir scene for us. What I need from the Shu section of the audience is an unusual place for a film noir scene."

"Nan Zhong!" Ma Su yelled

"Siege of Fan Castle" Wang Ping exclaimed

"Bronze Bird Pavilion!" Liao Hua shouted

"Hold it right there!" Lu Bu interrupted "Bronze Bird Pavilion seems good. Alright so Cao Cao and Liu Bei are going to do a film Noir scene for us and the setting is the Bronze Bird Pavilion. When you are ready begin."

(Yue Ying begins to play some Noir Scene BGM on her Key Board. As Liu Bei steps forward)

"About twenty years ago my wife had disappeared, I had been searching for her day and night since then and all of the clues I found pointed to this, a large tower in the middle of some unimportant province."

(Liu Bei goes back to face Cao Cao)

"Excuse me are you the owner of this tower?" Liu Bei asked Cao Cao

"Yes I am, can I help you?" Cao Cao responded

"I'm here to rescue my wife, whom you kidnapped years ago" Liu Bei said

(Cao Cao steps forward)

"Yeah I knew who he was and I knew who he was talking about. I took his wife from him a long time ago while he was just eight years old……. Why he was married at that age I don't know."

(Cao Cao goes back to face Liu Bei)

"Yeah she's here she's never stoped talking about you ever since I brought her here. Your ears are about 6 inches longer than she said though."

(Liu Bei steps forward)

"Yes it was true my ears did grow very long the years, you need to have big ears though if you want to be a virtuous ruler that can listen to all of the concerns of the people. That aside I figured he was trying to distract me with that comment, but I won't let anything distract me from my mission"

(Liu Bei steps back to face Cao Cao)

"Hey! is that a Xu Brand Blue silk robe your wearing?" Liu Bei asked

"Yes, yes it is. Hand woven from the best weavers in Xia Pi. Do you like it? Cao Cao inquired

"Oh yeah! The lining and texture on this thing looks great, very sheer! It must have cost you a fortune"

(Liu Bei walks forward)

"Okay so maybe I let myself get a little distracted"

(Liu Bei steps back to face Cao Cao. But then Cao Cao steps forward)

"Actually it was a Yu Brand Blue silk robe but this guy seemed to be a twit so he couldn't tell the difference. He was stating to bug me so I had to find some way to get rid of him."

(Cao Cao steps back)

"Look if you want your wife back so bad then just take her, and I'll never come near you or her again."

"Do you really mean that?" Liu Bei asked

"Yeah I do, there are plenty of fish out there in that sea of women and most are better looking than her anyway." Cao Cao replied

(Liu Bei walks forward)

"As he said that it hit me if I let him live he won't stop until every man on earth is a bachelor with no wife except him! This was going too far! It was up to me to stop him here and now!"

(Liu Bei steps back)

"I won't let you touch another woman again! Liu Bei yells as he pretends to draw his sword

"Your reign of harassment ends now!"

(Cao Cao stares blankly at Liu Bei for a moment before stepping forward)

"As he pointed his sword at my throat I was thinking of two things, First I thought his charge against me was worded in queer way and secondly as he drew his sword he cut his belt and his pants fell down… Did you ever imagine you be killed by a guy with no pants?" Cao Cao asked the audience

(Cao Cao steps back as Liu Bei pretends to pull up his pants)

"Alright you got me but before you kill me can I have one last request?" Cao Cao pleaded

"What is it?" Liu Bei asked

"I want to feel what a man's lips feel like, please can I have one kiss,"

(Liu Bei looks very alarmed and a sudden panic sweeps over him as Cao Cao was now staring at him in a way he never thought he was capable of doing. Despite this surprise Liu Bei quickly regains his composure and walks forward)

"Is it just me, or is Cao Cao not the man I thought he was?" Liu Bei asked the audience

Bzzzzt Bzzzt (Lu Bu hits the Buzzer as Cao Cao and Liu Bei return to their seats)

"Alright that was something I never thought I would ever live to see! That was both entertaining and frightening! Good Job and as for the rest of our audience stay tuned for the next segment of Dynasty Warriors Whose Line is it Anyway where I join in the games hopefully coming sooner than this segment did!"

* * *

(At that moment back stage Sun Ce and Sun Quan who had been chasing Zhou Yu after his fit of rage from Cao Cao's insult in scenes from a helmet earlier on the show have lost track of him)

"Man, Quan we've gotta find fast him before he gets to Cao Cao!" Sun Ce panted

"But why brother?" Sun Quan asked "if he does kill Cao Cao isn't that a good thing?"

"Not like this it isn't" Sun Ce replied "You saw how Zhou Yu acted when he wanted to kill Zhuge Liang didn't you? If Cao Cao dies by Zhou Yu's hand like this Wei will send an even larger force against Wu then they did at Chi Bi to exact revenge! And that is something Pop does not need to deal with right now."

"Nor do any of us for that matter." Sun Quan commented "Your right we have got to catch him quickly!"

(Both Sun Brothers resume their chase for Zhou Yu)

* * *

**Well there you have it! Next chapter Lu Bu joins what will be the final game for this episode. And what does Zhou Yu have in store for Cao Cao? All this next chapter! **

**A/N I am so sorry that I have not updated for over 8 months but I do not get a lot of time to write and I am not very creative either. I also apologize to those who requested a drinking song or hoedown but those are the hardest ones to do because when you read and write those online you have to imagine the music and match the lines with the beat which is no easy task. I am not sure whether or not I will use them for the next chapter but I do eventually plan on making another episode of this parody using either the strategists or some randomly picked warriors from each kingdom where I will try to implement those games. If you have any input about which characters I should use please feel free to speak up, the only rule is that I must use at least one character from each of the three kingdoms excluding "Others" and I might replace Lu Bu as host with a different character.**


	4. The final arc pt1

Disclaimer: I do not own Whose Line is it anyway or Dynasty Warriors are you happy now?

I am truly sorry for not updating in over a year (being said while standing behind six inches of bullet proof glass) and I know this is not as long as my previous chapters but I just want everyone to know that I do plan on finishing this fic, I just don't know how long its going to take, but I deeply appreciate the encouragement from everyone, so here is the first half of the final segment. Enjoy!

"Blast it! Zhou Yu's given us the slip, where could he have gotten too!" Sun Ce exclaimed

"I don't know brother. But we've got to find him fast!" Sun Quan replied

"The studio is so big though, we're never going to catch him if we keep playing cat and mouse like this!" Sun Ce digs his fingers through his hair "Ugh! This really sucks!"

"We know he's after Cao Cao, what if we just watch over him? Hopefully we'll be able to catch Zhou Yu in the act and stop him before he makes this mistake." Sun Quan suggested

"Good thinking Quan! Let's go!" Sun Ce acknowledged as he and Sun Quan race towards the main stage,

* * *

(Back on the stage) 

"Welcome back to the Dynasty Warriors edition of Whose Line is it Anyway! We've been gone for a while but I can promise you all that the worm responsible for this will face the wrath of my halberd once we wrap up things here." Lu Bu announces

"On that note" Lu Bu continued "we have decided to give our fans a treat by doing two games instead of one. So the first of our final set of games of the show for you is going to be… World's Worst!!!!"

(Audience and hopefully readers clap in approval)

"Now since I am participating in these games, someone has to sit out, so for Worlds Worst that person is going to be Yuan Shao."

(Yuan Shao walks over to the desk and sits behind it with a trademark snobbish smile on his face.)

"But of course that's because I think he's the World's Worst performer!" Lu Bu smugly comments with a smile plastered on his face obviously pleased with himself

(Yuan Shao smile disappears)

"Anyway since he sucks so much he gets it easy this time around. The rest of us ware going to play a game called World's Worst. In this game Cao Cao, Liu Bei, Sun Jian and I come forward and have to give examples of what we think would be the world's worst method of doing what Yuan Shao?"

"It is indeed the world's worst methods of motivating your troops" Yuan Shao scornfully answered still upset about Lu Bu's comment

Lu Bu steps forward "Who ever kills the enemy commander gets to fight with me!"

BZZZZT

Sun Jian steps forward "I'll give you this box of crackerjacks if you attack."

BZZZZT

Cao Cao steps forward "Fight for the glory of the Yuan fam…" BZZZT BZZZT BZZZT

(Cao Cao looks at Yuan Shao who is frantically hitting the buzzer to cut him off.)

Cao Cao smirks and backs off

Sun Jian steps forward "Cao Cao stole my mother's secret recipe for chocolate covered pork buns and were going to get it back or die trying."

BZZZZT

Liu Bei steps forward "I'll give 1000 points to whoever comes back from this fight alive!"

BZZZZT

Lu Bu steps forward (in a mocking virtuous voice) "Wu must pay for the death of my drunkard brother Zhang Fei!"

BZZZZT

Lu Bu returns and looks at Liu Bei who gives him an out of character death glare

* * *

(Meanwhile Back Stage) 

"NOOOOO! NOOOooooo! It's not true! I'm not a drunkard!" Zhang Fei wails as he buries his face in his arms crying from the pressure of not being allowed to drink.

Guan Yu starts rubbing Zhang Fei's back "I know brother, I know. Don't let him get to you. Just hang in there; you'll come out on top of this yet"

"Sniff…Sniff" was all Zhang Fei gave in reply

Zhao Yun looks at Zhang Fei hopefully "Yeah that's right you're stronger than Lu Bu, I'm sure he is having as much difficulty as you. Isn't that right Jiang Wei?" Zhao Yun says turning towards the young prodigy whom looks worried for some reason.

"Jiang Wei what's the matter?" Zhao Yun asks

Jiang Wei faces Zhao Yun and anxiously replies "Um… has anybody seen Ma Chao?"

Zhao Yun blinked "of course! He's tied up to that… empty…chair…" Zhao Yun trails off has he realizes with horror that Ma Chao has gotten away and the ropes look like they've been cleanly sheared by some kind of blade.

"…shit…" was all that he could say

"We gotta find him PDQ! There's no telling what he'll do if Cao Cao is somehow involved!" exclaimed Jiang Wei

"Right! Let's go Jiang Wei!" Zhao Yun replied has he and Jiang Wei set off in pursuit of Ma Chao

* * *

(Back on Stage) 

Cao Cao steps forward and starts licking his fingers "mmm… mmm… I'm sorry I just finished eating the last of our supplies, all right let's advance on the enemy!"

BZZZZT

Liu Bei steps forward "I was afraid of accidentally hurting our enemies so I gave away all our swords. Your commanders will now begin distributing these amazing multicolored feathers to use instead."

BZZZZT

Lu Bu steps forward "Orochi is leading the opposing army and even I don't have a chance of defeating him"

BZZZZT

"…Yeah in his (CENSORED) dreams! I'd mop the floor with that stupid scaled (CENSORED.)" Lu Bu adds on as he walks back to his spot

Sun Jian steps forward "RUN, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIEEEEEEEE!!!! "

BZZZZT BZZZZT BZZZZT

(Lu Bu stares at Yuan Shao)

"That's it? All right then now we'll move on to our next game, but before we find out what it is Yuan Shao you're back in and how about… Cao Cao takes your place behind the desk."

(Cao Cao and Yuan Shao switch respective places with Cao Cao starting to make himself comfortable behind the desk.) "Ah this is more like it." Cao Cao comments

* * *

(Focus shift to a shadowy figure lurking behind the Whose Line set) 

"Enjoy it while you can Cao Cao… It's not going to last long. You will pay for insulting my honor." The figures states and then turns behind him "Have you taken care of the security warriors yet?" he asks another figure behind him

"Yes, they never saw me coming, they'll be out for a while" the other figure says pointing to the prone forms of Huang Gai, Dian Wei, and Wei Yan "I must thank you for giving me and my spear to bring Cao Cao to justice."

"It is my pleasure my friend, I could not do this without the aid of such a competent warrior like yourself. Now listen closely here is my plan…"

* * *

All right once again I apologize for not updating in so long, and for giving you such a short chapter. I hope this chapter is funny enough to satisfy you guys for awhile. I'm still trying to think of how I want to wrap this story up, so that's why I divided this chapter into two parts (and also the last segment of the Whose Line show is so short and I don't think you guy's would like that.) in any case I do not know how long its going to be before I finish the next half of this chapter but I assure you it is coming so please if any of my reviewers are still around, bear with me.

Read&Reveiw your opinions, advice and critisms (so long as they're not flames with no basis. Flamers you know who you are) are greatly valued to me as a writer.


End file.
